Thomas
676.jpg 56.jpg Cesar Soto.jpg Yeahuh regular show by gabs94-d5arcwp.jpg Eileen and rigby by gabs94-d5e5al0.jpg BensonxAudrey-regular-show-30658916-500-424.jpg En proceso couple regular show by gabs94-d5b99ls.jpg Guitofrock.PNG Skips, Benson yya no ytrnteogo t3edixkpoiwpdpvh´esque Papaleta-Los Veo Allá.png Papaleta gdesahsaha.jpg El mi oquerido xdxasp ptua msadr4e madres madseres .jpg 576136 570181516340178 240509876 n.jpg Maxresdefaultnoesel.jpg Un Show Más - Mordperrrrraecai y los Rigbys - HD 5 0001.jpg Mordecai y rigby del futuro ohhhhhhh by jeisamoraroq-d5tbbjk.jpg GuitarTAB PartyTonight a.jpg 676.jpg 56.jpg Cesar Soto.jpg Yeahuh regular show by gabs94-d5arcwp.jpg Eileen and rigby by gabs94-d5e5al0.jpg BensonxAudrey-regular-show-30658916-500-424.jpg En proceso couple regular show by gabs94-d5b99ls.jpg Guitofrock.PNG Skips, Benson yya no ytrnteogo t3edixkpoiwpdpvh´esque Papaleta-Los Veo Allá.png El mi oquerido xdxasp ptua msadr4e madres madseres .jpg 576136 570181516340178 240509876 n.jpg Maxresdefaultnoesel.jpg Un Show Más - Mordperrrrraecai y los Rigbys - HD 5 0001.jpg Mordecai y rigby del futuro ohhhhhhh by jeisamoraroq-d5tbbjk.jpg GuitarTAB PartyTonight a.jpg Thxcasa.jpg 640px-Un Show Más - El Primer Día - HD 0024.jpg 640px-Un Show Más - El Primer Día - HD 0030.jpg Dfrimer Día - HD 0025.jpg Un Show Más - El Prdimer Día - HD 0009.jpg Un mordo sabio.jpg Hqdefaulttluio.jpg Cuarzopapinonabakja xdxdx.jpg Un Show Más - El P ghkmrimer Día - HD 0018.jpg Un Show Más -r El Primer Día - HD 0008.jpg Musculosa.jpg RyanPequin.jpg 185px-Hqdefa.jpg 185px-Starla-3.jpg Jpg. musculos.jpg con.jpg Thc.jpg Ryan Pequin.jpg 250px-Cj.png Unshowmas.jpg Images (2)s.jpg Bicicletas geniales.png Images (7)d.jpg Scrapbook clip 1394989058682.png Portada de El Pñrimo Quips.jpg Quips y Skips atrakpados.jpg 300px-LGGBCN,.png 300px-LGGBCN.png Geneh.png Luigi Suarez.jpg Invierno, Mordecai x Ginger.png Ybgir apunto de dsalir del espejo-Tocado.png Ybgir-Tocadok.png BensonxAudrey-regular-show-30658916-500-424.jpg Skips, Benson yya no ytrnteogo t3edixkpoiwpdpvh´esque Papaleta-Los Veo Allá.png Apartamento de benson.jpg Benson - Guitar of Rock.png 185px-Benson trashing his house.png Don y Benson.png Rs killerz 30benson.png Benson esta bueno no mms que rico.png Hug a benson lately by teslamarcia-d47oo94.jpg Benson 22.png Benson Navideño 1.jpg Benson picture.JPG Benson-rips-a-phone-out-o.gif 157px-Sad benson.png 185px-S5Ep12Benson angry with cartoon network logo in the background.jpg BENSON DESNUDO !!!.png 176px-Benson 01.jpg El Parque - Benson.png Dibujo de Benson.jpg Benson's Car - Intro.png Bensonscar1.png Benson anfitrion.png Papaleta fantasmano thomas y musculoso con benson.png Un Show Más - 119 - Benson's Car.jpg Benson enojado.png Benson estan despedidos.png Benson's Car 22.PNG Benson's Car 21.PNG Benson's Car 20.PNG Benson's Car 19.PNG Benson's Car 18.PNG Benson's Car 17.PNG Benson's Car 16.PNG Benson's Car 15.PNG Benson's Car 14.PNG Benson's Car 13.PNG Benson's Car 12.PNG Benson's Car 11.PNG Benson's Car 10.PNG Benson's Car 09.PNG Benson's Car 08.PNG Benson's Car 07.PNG Benson's Car 06.PNG Benson's Car 05.PNG Benson's Car 04.PNG Benson's Car 03.PNG Benson's Car 02.PNG Benson's Car 01.PNG Segunda multa de benson jpg.png Bensontodo okno xd.png Eileen and rigby by gabs94-d5e5al0.jpg Un Show Más - Mordperrrrraecai y los Rigbys - HD 5 0001.jpg Mordecai y rigby del futuro ohhhhhhh by jeisamoraroq-d5tbbjk.jpg Angel cantando en "Mordecai & los Rigbys".png Mordecai y rigby ohhh.PNG Rigby Cool.png 20130620210444!Rigby.png 185px-Mordecai y Rigby Un Montón de Gansos Adultos.png Rigby in the Sky Tiutlo.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.18.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.17.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.16.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.15.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.14.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.13.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.12.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.11.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.10.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.9.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.8.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.6.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.5.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.4.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.3.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.1.png Rigby in the Sky With Burrito.0.png Rigby in the Sky with burrito.2.png Rigby in Sky with burrito.1.png Rigby in the sky with burrito.PNG Beso Rigby x Roxy.png Rigby x Roxy.png Partyrigby.png Mordo.rigby.o..png Rigby.imagen1.png Rigby.Fans..png Mordecai y rigby 2003.jpg Rigby pal facebook by shinodage-d55nhts.jpg Mordecai Y Rigby En El Baño.png Rigby viendo algo.png Rigby jugando con su gorra.png Rigby y su gorra.png Rigby lo ha desafiado !!!.png Rigby amenazando a Skips XD.png Rigby vs Basketball.png Rigby en 10 años mas en el Parque.png Rigby en 10 años mas2.png Rigby en 10 años mas.png Rigby en 10 años mas0.png Cuadro de Don y Rigby.png Don viendo llegar a Rigby.png Thomas '''es un personaje principal que hizo su debut en el episodio "Salida 9B" y es el trabajador del parque mas reciente de la serie Un Show Más. Él trabaja como pasante para el parque. Su voz es hecha (en EE.UU) por '''Roger Craig Smith, y en Latinoamérica es hecha por Luis Leonardo Suarez. El Comienza oficialmente su internado, debido a lo sucedido en "Salida 9B". Sin embargo, a el no le habían lavado de cerebro. A pesar de que en el comienzo del episodio afirmó que sólo estaba trabajando ahí por "Créditos Universitarios", después de que el portal se conecta con la Salida 9B, esta es destruida, es decir que decide seguir trabajando en el Parque. Aparece muy poco en la serie, generalmente sólo hace cameos. Apariencia Es una cabra humanoide, con piernas y brazos humanos, lleva una corta barba color marrón, su pelaje es de color canela, sus ojos negros, sus cuernos son grises, su remera negra grisasea, pantalones marrones y zapatillas blancas y rojas y Es más bajo que Mordecai pero más alto que Benson. Relaciones Mordecai El se ve que es muy amigo de Mordecai. Este, junto con Rigby, también intenta solucionar el problema de Musculoso vs Thomas. Mordecai se ve enojado con el al final de La Novatada por haber bromeado con el y su amigo. Pero el enojo se va antes del siguiente episodio. Rigby Rigby es amigo de Thomas. Rigby y Mordecai intentan ayudarlo con el problema de las bromas. Rigby se ve enojado con el cuando al final, todo era un chiste. Pero el enojo se va antes del episodio siguiente. Musculoso Thomas parece tomarlo como un jefe, superior y algo molesto. Este le hace bromas todo el tiempo, y Thomas no se defiende. Thomas lo obedece como si fuera el jefe del parque. Pero Musculoso deja de hacerle bromas y en el episodio Club Campestre, se demuestra que tiene compasión hacia él, ya que vio como se calló a varios metros de altura. Papaleta Al parecer, Papaleta es el único amigo en quién puede confiar por el momento, ya que en unos episodios se los suele ver juntos. *En Salida 9B, se preocupó mucho (pareciera ser), cuando Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., le había disparado y terminara inconsciente en el suelo. *En La Novatada, a pesar de que había sido embromado, se preocupó mucho cuando'' "perdió"'' la mano. *En Batería de 150 Piezas, le pidió a que lo ayudara a subir al escenario (cosa que nadie notó que había hablado por primera vez en latinoamérica), para evitar que Cabellero al Trono evitara que Benson tocara el mayor solo de batería en la historia. *En Noche de Chicos, aparecieron juntos, cuando se enteraron de lo que estaban haciendo Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso y Fantasmano, lo que significaría que debieron haber estado juntos, antes de aquella escena. *En Ultra Frío, Papaleta estaba junto con él y con Mordecai y Rigby, cuando querían congelarse el cerebro con un raspado de hielo. *En El Mejor Jefe del Mundo, Papaleta estaba corriendo detrás de él, para que tomaran la última taza con el grabado de "El Mejor Jefe en el Mundo", hasta que terminaron tropezándose con papel de baño, y terminaron en el suelo. Y Papaleta estando sobre él. *En Luchando Contra un Sueño, cuando las abrazadoras se dirigieron hacia los dos al mismo tiempo. Un tanto parecido cuando se aproximaban hacia Mordecai y Rigby. También, él y Benson se preocuparon, cuando una de las abrazadoras atrapó a Papaleta. *En Tants, le agradeció el regalo que le dió, a pesar de que no le gustaba, porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. *En Dodge This, a él y a Papaleta le dieron un fuerte quemado al mismo tiempo, y terminaron fuera y algo adoloridos. Benson No hay mucho que contar sobre su amistad con Benson, pero hasta el momento, pareciera ser que lo respeta como jefe, en lugar de como lo hacen Mordecai y Rigby. Pero en unos episodios, esta dispuesto a ayudarlo como amigo: *En Salida 9B, él defiende a Benson, después de que Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., lo acusara y lo regañara por no haber cerrado la puerta de su remolque-oficina. *En La Novatada, solamente estrecha su mano, demostrando que lo respeta como jefe. *En Bateria de 150 Piezas, arriesga su vida para ayudar a Benson a que continúe con el solo de Bateria de 150 piezas. *En El Mejor Jefe del Mundo, él arriesga su vida al tratar de conseguir una taza para Benson, para conmemorar su décimo aniversario en el Parque. *En El Regreso de Beto Bullicio, además de que se demuestra que es un buen DJ, Benson le sugirio que pusiera una canción que había seleccionado, para que bailara con Audrey y lo hizo sin ningún inconveniente. *En Survival Skills, ayudó a Benson, a ser parte de la demostración sobre qué hacer cuando está a punto de ser atacado por un oso grizli, utilizando un traje del mismo animal. *En Dodge This, al igual que el resto de los demás, ayudaron a Benson a que pudieran ganar el torneo de quemados, para que él se sintiera muy feliz. Skips En realidad, no hay ningua pizca de amistad entre él y Skips, pero hay ocasiones en que acepte su ayuda. *En La Novatada, él acepta a que Skips utilizara una soplahojas para quitarle la bolsa de frituras de sus manos, mientras se las comía. *En Ultra Frío, Skips acepta en ayudarlo, pero como no sabe la gravedad de la situación de Thomas, decide dejárselo al Dr. Henry. *En Tráiler Chatarra, los dos se juntaron en la camioneta del Parque, para ayudar a Musculoso, a que no perdiera su trailer, y a transportarlo fuera del límite estatal. Su Madre Thomas es el único de los trabajadores que aún tiene contacto con algún familiar y ella lo llama para saber si esta bien o que esta haciendo y probablemente el puede vivir con ella. Habilidades y Hábitos Preparando Cafe Como se ve en Salida 9B el hace el café de Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. pero tal vez no sea tan bueno ya que Gbf Jr. dice:"¿El Chico es Inútil Verdad?" 'Malo Bajo Presión' Esto se demostró en el episodio Club Campestre, cuando Benson le preguntó dónde estaban Mordecai y Rigby, y él no supo como responderle. Pero en realidad esto se demostró en el episodio Salida 9B'' (Cosa que nadie lo había tomado en cuenta)'' cuando Mordecai le preguntó dónde estaba Benson, y Thomas se tardó en responderle, debido a que Benson estaba detrás de ellos. 'Ausencia' El es el personaje con menos apariciones en la cuarta temporada, descontando a Fantasmin. 'Indiferente' El es indiferente, ya que se toma muy bien las bromas de los trabajadores del Parque y también le gusta ayudar como se ve en La Novatada donde ayuda a Musculoso con sus bromas. 'Estupendo bromista' Como lo había dicho Musculoso, en La Novatada, Thomas es un estupendo bromista, cuando idearon fingir su propia muerte, para engañar a Mordecai y a Rigby. Pero solamente había hecho una sola broma, en toda la serie (temporada), desde que está en el Parque. 'Algo Distraído' Al parecer Thomas es un poco distraído como se ven en algunos episodios: *En Especial de Navidad se le traba accidentalmente su cabeza entre las barandas de las escaleras. *En Club Campestre, no sabía que había un club campestre en el Parque. (Esto probablemente quede descartado, debido a que no aparece mucho en el Parque). *En El Mejor Jefe del Mundo, creyó que tenía que vestirse apropiadamente, para celebrar el décimo aniversario de Benson en el Parque, pero resulta que solamente Musculoso se quería vestir apropiadamente. *En Especial del Día de Acción de Gracias, creyó que el avión en que venían los padres de Mordecai y Rigby no iba a llegar justo a tiempo para la cena, pero resulta que había visto mal las entradas y salidas de los vuelos. Resulta que el avión ya había arribado y que estaba viendo los que salieron por error. 'Fiestero' Thomas puede ser fiestero, al igual que el resto de los personajes. Esto se demuestra en los siguientes episodios: *En Gracias a Dios es Martes, cuando todo el mundo comenzó a bailar, y se apresuró a tener un lugar en la pista de baile. Aunque también dejó de bailar, y se alejó de la pista, dándole lugar a quienes querían bailar en pareja. Especialmente a Mordecai y a Margarita. *En New Year's Kiss, se demuestra que se estaba divirtiendo con unas cuantas chicas, en el Parkside Lux, durante la fiesta de Año Nuevo. 'Lector/Estudioso' Al parecer en El Mas Largo Fin de Semana, Thomas lee un libro mientras cuida a Musculoso. Probablemente sea para matar el tiempo, o estaba estudiándolo. 'Resistente a Fríos extremos' En el episodio Ultra Frío, se muestra que puede tomar muchos raspados, sin que termine congelándose el cerebro así de rápido, También puede soportar fuertes ventiscas, como lo demuestra en el mismo episodio, ya que su "Conciencia" es una cabra de verdad, que puede soportar este tipo de fríos. 'Resistente a grandes caídas' Esto se demostró en el episodio Club Campestre, cuando uno de los ricos le disparaba a él y a Musculoso y a Fantasmin con una maquina lanzadora de pelotas de tennis, y los tres tuvieron que escalar un edificio por fuera para atacarlo. Pero cuando una pelota le dio a él, termina cayendo a más de cuatro metros de altura y aterrizando de espalda. (Esto pudo haberlo matado en el acto). 'DJ' Únicamente se demostró esto, durante su corta aparición en Party Re-Pete, cuando era el encargado de manejar la música en la fiesta de Audrey, y de que pusiera la cancion que le había solicitado Benson para que bailara con ella. 'Desinteresado' Thomas no puede evitar estar desinteresado en lo que le pasa a sus amigos del Parque, pero no lo hace con tanta intención. Puede ser que no quiera arriesgar su vida, para ayudar a sus amigos como se lo demostró en: *En Tráiler Chatarra, cuando no estaba muy seguro si quería ayudar a Musculoso a que no le quitaran su trailer. *En El Mejor Jefe del Mundo, cuando no está muy seguro de querer ayudar a todos a recuperar la taza para cerebrar el décimo aniversario de Benson en el Parque; *En La Carne de Amadeus, trata de librarse de la amenaza del FBI de que no lo lleven preso, diciendo que solamente es un pasante, y no un empleado contratado bajo sindicato, dejando solos a sus amigos. 'Flojeador a Ritmo' A partir del episodio Wall Buddy, se demuestra que puede ser un flojeador a ritmo, viendo la televisión y levantando los pies sobre la mesa de centro. 'Terrible Contando Historias de Terror' Como se demostró en Terror Tales of the Park lll , Thomas no sabe contar historias de terror, y a la primera crítica se lo tomó con gracia, pero a las siguientes y a las últimas, se dió cuenta de que no sabe contar historias de terror. 'Malo en los Videojuegos' A pesar de que se vió por primera vez jugar con los videojuegos de Mordecai y Rigby, en Tants, se demostró que es malo en los videojuegos, cuando se enfrentó ante Mordecai. Probablemente él no posea las habilidades, y la flojera, de Mordecai y Rigby para practicar en los videojuegos. 'Experto en Audio y Video' En el episodio Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit, les explicaba a Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso y Fantasmano que la cámara que habían perdido en el interior del Pozo de los Autos, es una de las mejores y más costosas cámaras, de los que había rentado, y que para empeorar más las situaciones, es una de las pocas cámaras que se han hecho y que son muy coleccionables. 'Manejo, a medias, de Maquinaria Pesada' En el mismo episodio Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit, él estaba operando una retroexcavadora, pero le estaba dificultando un poco el manejo de los controles de la maquinaria. Apariciones Mayores *Salida 9B (debut) *La Novatada *Cuentos de Terror del Parque 2 *Ultra Frío *Tráiler Chatarra *El Mejor Jefe del Mundo *Club Campestre *Luchando Contra un Sueño *La Carne de Amadeus *Cuentos de Terror del Parque 3 *El Especial del Día de Acción de Gracias *Dodge This *Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit Menores y Menciones *Bateria de 150 Piezas *Noche de Chicos (Cameo) *Un Especial de Navidad *Gracias a Dios es Martes (Cameo) *El Más Largo Fin de Semana *Carter y Briggs (Cameo) *El Regreso de Beto Bullicio (Cameo) *Laundry Woes (Cameo) *Benson's Car (cameo) *Wall Buddy *A Skips in Time *Survival Skills *Tants *New Year's Kiss *The Postcard *Saving Time Curiosidades *Cuando Thomas llegó a la serie, muchos fanáticos crearon una nueva pareja CJ + Thomas . Se creó muchos fanarts que muestran cómo sería la pareja. Pero lamentablemente, desde que se creó la pareja, aún no se ha confirmado si aparecería en la serie o no. Y probablemente jamás ocurrirá. **Nadie sabe cómo fue que se popularizó esta idea, y sigue creciendo. **Todavia no hay un nombre para esta pareja. *Como supuestamente se cree que Thomas tiene 23 años, puede ser que haya nacido en 1989, debido a que Salida 9B dio en el 2012. Aunque también puede ser que tuviese entre 18 o 19 años, ya que se dice que trabaja en el Parque para "créditos universitarios", ya que en teoría, tendría que terminar la universidad a los 22 o 23 años. (O sea que podría haber nacido entre 1993 y 1994). **Segun se ha dicho en Wikipedia-Español, se ha demostrado que Thomas tiene como unos 19 años. (Lo que significaría que nació en 1993). **Si esto fuera verdad, entonces Thomas seria el mas joven de todos los del parque. *Puede ser que también sea un poco ruidoso al comer como lo demuestra en el episodio La Novatada. (Comparándolo con John (Primo de Margarita) en el episodio Si, Cielo, Si). *En Salida 9B se ve como uno de los trabajadores de Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.. *Las cabras normales tienen pezuñas en manos y piernas, pero Thomas tiene dedos en sus manos (posiblemente en sus pies también) ''por ser una cabra humanoide. *En el episodio Noche de Chicos en vez de estar en la fiesta lo mandan por unas papas y no regresa en ese episodio. *En Un Especial de Navidad se le ve atorado en las escaleras por lo cual es el único de los trabajadores del parque que no conoció a Santa Claus. *Es el segundo que dice "¡Tenia la boca abierta! en La Novatada. El primero fue El Fisicoculturista de el episodio El Cuerpo de Rigby. *Por alguna razón es el único de los trabajadores del parque que no hace la prueba física en La Barra Fija. *Al igual que Fantasmin no suele aparecer mucho en el parque ni habla mucho con los demás. *Podría ser considerado personaje secundario tomando en cuenta que es el trabajador del parque que menos aparece. *No se enoja tantas veces, sólo se ha enojado en La Novatada cuando Musculoso se echa un gas sobre él, y en el episodio de Salida 9B cuando golpea a Garrett Bobby Fergunson Jr. con la cafetera. *Él es muy callado, tímido y aunque se crea que es pacifista. Hay episodios que se demuestra lo contrario. *Es al igual que Rigby con Don ya que esta en contacto con algún familiar en ese caso su madre. *El actor que le da vida en EUA es el mismo que le a dado vida el personaje de Sonic de los últimos juegos. *A pesar de que sea una cabra antropomórfica, sigue siendo un animal como Mordecai, Rigby, Margarita, Eileen, Chad, Jeremy, Doug y Don. Pero resulta que Thomas no tiene cola. Los demás lo tienen, a pesar de que fueran antropomóficos. ''(Esto también le sucede a Eileen en unos cuantos episodios). **Solamente hay unos 3 o 4 cuatros fanarts, que muestran a Thomas con cola, a pesar de que él no lo tenga. Probablemente para hacer que J.G. Quintel, se diera cuenta del error que cometió, cuando lo creó. *Puede que ya no aparezca muy seguido porque está estudiando y no tiene tiempo de trabajar. *Puede que sea algo miedoso, porque se ocultaba bajo un barril de metal, aunque puede que ya no lo sea mas porque se enfrento a GBF Jr. con una cafetera. *En Cuentos de Terror del Parque II se revela que no le pagan, según Benson. **Un verdadero motivo por el cual no le pagan, es debido a que los pasantes solamente trabajan para reunir créditos para su escuela/universidad. No son contratados bajo un sindicato. *Se disfrazo de Super Héroe (solo se puso un antifaz negro) en Cuentos de Terror del Parque II. *Aun se deja manipular por Musculoso como se ve en Noche de Chicos. *Puede que viva con su madre. *Puede que su madre, sea su único pariente que se conoce de el. *Debido a sus pocas apariciones en la Cuarta Temporada, no tiene tantos fans como lo tienen Mordecai o Rigby, pero se ha usado su imagen para varios fan arts. *Podría ser que en algún episodio, se muestre como llego al parque (como fue contratado). *No se sabe si tenga hermanos. *Es el segundo personaje mas tímido. *Se creía que Luis Leonardo Suarez, quien dobla a Thomas, sería remplazado por otro, debido a la ausencia del personaje durante casi cuatro o cinco meses (desde Bateria de 150 Piezas hasta El Más Largo Fin de Semana), pero cuando volvió en Ultra Frío, Luis Leonardo Suarez aún seguía doblándolo. *Quizá haya un episodio donde recuerde algo de su familia, como Benson en "Piensa Positivo". *Él le hace caso a Musculoso pero cuando Mordecai y Rigby llegaron a el parque no le hacían caso a Musculoso, tal vez porque no le tenían tanta confianza como la actual. *Como lo dijo J.G Quintel, Thomas se iba a ir integrando al equipo poco a poco. y en los ultimos episodios de la Cuarta Temporada no faltó. *No ha interpretado ninguna canción aún, debido a sus pocas apariciones. *En Laundry Woes, forma parte de Los Arietes Del Parque en el boliche, para reanimar a Mordecai después de que perdiera a Margarita. *En Terror Tales of the Park lll, cuando contaba su historia, hablaba un poco diferente, que como lo hace Roger Craig Smith, quien le da la voz en la versión original, en el transcurso de sus aparicìones. *Aparentemente, Thomas no se ha quejado de la apuesta con Musculoso, sobre el hecho que tenía que quedarse con el disfraz de rebanada de pizza hasta el Día de Acción de Gracias, desde Halloween. *En The Thanksgiving Special, se demuestra que a Thomas le han dado un walkie-talkie, por ser empleado del Parque. **También, en el mismo episodio, se lo veía feliz, y lo sucio que estaba, cuando terminó la apuesta, y dejó de usar el disfraz de rebanada de pizza. **Uno podría haber apostado que Thomas estaría sin su playera, cuando se quitara el traje de pizza, pero resulta que seguía utilizando su playera, debajo del mismo dizfraz. Ya que eso apostaron muchos, porque no se veían sus mangas a los lados del disfraz. *Se creía que Thomas trabajaba en una pizzería, como mascota, como se lo creyó en Benson's Car, pero resulta que lo tenía puesto por haber perdido una apuesta contra Musculoso en Halloween. *El antes no sabia que a todos le pagan menos a el, ya que en el episodio Cuentos de Terror del Parque 2 dijo: "Esperen, ¿a ustedes les pagan?" el creia que eran pasantes. *Se desconoce si abandonara el parque o trabajar ahi por mucho tiempo. Trajes y Lugares de Thomas *Antifaz negro de superhéroe (Cuentos de Terror del Parque ll) *Uniforme de Los Arietes del Parque (Laundry Woes) *Disfraz de Rebanada de Pizza (Benson's Car, Cuentos de Terror del Parque III, Tants y El Episodio del Día de Acción de Gracias) *Disfraz de oso (Survival Skills) *Traje gris y máscara (New Year's Kiss) *Uniforme rojo con listones blancos y chaqueta (Dogde This) *Gorra roja y blanca (Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit). Objetos y Lugares de Thomas *Celular de Thomas (Salida 9B, La Novatada y A Skips in Time) *Auto de Thomas (La Novatada) *Conciencia de Thomas (Ultra Frío) *Reproductor de Thomas (Salida 9B) Riesgos de Muerte y Muertes 'Riesgos de Muerte' *Salida 9B: Casi muere al caer de la Autopista 9B. *La Novatada: Casi muere por la furia de Musculoso (Aunque todo fue una broma que el supo). *Batería de 150 Piezas: Casi muere por el rayo láser de Tambortron VI. *Ultra Frío: Por poco se muere, al estar tieso como roca, por tomar un raspado de hielo mortal. *Tráiler Chatarra Casi muere, junto con Skips, al ser atacado por los ayudante del Inspector de Seguridad. *Club Campestre: Por poco se muere de caer de un edificio de espaldas, después de que una pelota de tenis lo golpeara. *La Carne de Amadeus: Casi muere, junto con el resto del personal, en el tiroteo entre la Banda Capicola y el FBI. *Benson's Car: A pesar de sus cinco segundos en el episodio, casi muere por Jack y V.I.C.K.Y., y lo único que hace es regresar por donde vino. *Saving Time: Primero estuvo a punto de morir en el tráiler de Musculoso, cuando se le cayó el mueble con el televisór encima. Después estuvo a punto de morir, junto con todos los demás, ahogado, mientras que el Parque y el Apartamento de Benson se sumergirían en el océano. 'Muertes' *Cuentos de Terror del Parque II: Murió junto a los demás cuando la grúa remolcadora se estrello con un árbol por la culpa de Rigby (Pero esta muerte es falsa) Relacionados *Thomas Fantasma *Conciencia de Thomas *Madre de Thomas en:Thomas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Animales Categoría:Trabajadores Categoría:Trabajadores del Parque Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Principales